The Nightmares
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: Harry lives with is dad. It's summer after the 3rd task and nightmares haunt Harry's every sleep and when Harry starts to doubt his will to live will James be there to help him?
1. Nightmares

This is my own story, but the charactors (most) don't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.  
  
James is alive in this story. You will see that when you read it. Sirius is alive as well. The 3rd book obviously never happened if James had been alive Harry's whole life. So, the 4th book (j.k.'s) was actually now Harry's 3rd year.  
  
And so it begins....  
  
Harry Potter stood in the darkness of a cell deep under ground. Sweat poured from his brow and down the side of his face, he was nervous. He was only just turning 14 years old and he stood, captured by Voldemort yet again.  
  
"Ready to die Potter? Because I am more than ready to kill you," Voldemort sneered.  
  
Harry jumped in his skin. Voldemort had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No! I will not die!" Harry shouted.  
  
Voldemort laughed, making Harry's body shiver. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end.  
  
"Stupid how you can predict such a story," Voldemort said, his read eyes blazing and his wand outstretched towards Harry.  
  
"I don't care about you and your patheticness! You are a basterd that picks on people of less power then yourself. You are the stupid one!" Harry said, it sounded dumb after he heard it out loud.  
  
Voldemort only smiled at him. Suddenly there was a breeze in the small, square cell and Lily Potter appeared. Her body was bloody and her clothes ripped in areas.  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand and Lily Potter started screaming.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Hit a soft spot did I?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"AH! LEAVE HER! LEAVE HER BE!" Harry screamed, thrashing.  
  
"Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP!"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open at once, the light flooding them nearly making him go blind.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry sat strait up in his bed, panting. His father sat next to him, rubbing Harry's back in a circle motion.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked.  
  
Harry looked up at James. His eyes glistened with wet tears. There was no way he could hide it. He had had another dream. Another nightmare about his mother being tortured by Voldemort. He had started these nightmares after the 3rd task. Every other night it was Lily, then it was Cedric.  
  
"Come here," James said, pulling Harry close to him.  
  
Harry fell into his dad and put his face in his shirt, sucking in the warmth and trying to get himself to calm down.  
  
When he pulled away James was staring at him.  
  
"What do you dream about?" He asked Harry seriously.  
  
"I-I..." Harry started but he couldn't talk anymore if he hoped to calm down any.  
  
"What is it?" James asked kindly, giving Harry an encouraging smile.  
  
"It's n-nothing. N-Nothing, D-Dad," Harry stuttered, using his one finger to play with his sheet.  
  
"Okay, let's just talk about this some other time. You need to get some decent sleep. Here, I brought you this," James said, pulling out the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Harry nodded without saying a word.  
  
"Will you stay?" Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" James asked, not able to hear what Harry had said.  
  
"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Harry asked, a bit louder.  
  
"Sure." James said.  
  
Harry laid back, his face flushing with embarrassment. He was acting like a baby, but he couldn't help it. 


	2. Truth Potion

The next few days Harry was quiet. He didn't talk to nobody. His family was starting to worry about him. See, back when Harry was five years old James met a woman who had a 8-year-old son named Andrew. They had been in Harry and James's life ever since.  
  
Now, 8-9 years later, James and the woman, Allison , were married and had two children together. A 4-year-old girl named Stephanie, and a 2-year- old girl named Tiana.  
  
Harry and Allison had the relationship like a mother and son, but Harry was still not quite over the line, and he didn't call her 'Mom'.  
  
"James, we got to do something about Harry," Allison said to her now- husband, James.  
  
"What do you think we should do? I mean, he won't talk to me," James said, laying on his back on his bed.  
  
Allison walked over and laid down next to him, laying on his chest.  
  
"We could try... Sirius's method," Allison said slowly, knowing James didn't like what Sirius had suggested many times before.  
  
"It's not that easy, he would hate us if we did that," James said.  
  
Sirius had suggested James locking Harry in a room with him and forcing it out of him with truth potion. Harry wouldn't like that at all. James knew it too. Harry wasn't a person that could enjoy being in a locked room, spilling out his secrets.  
  
"Yeah, for a little while maybe. But he'd get over it," Allison said.  
  
James was quiet, seriously beginning to think about it. Before James would shout, "NO! NO! NO!", about the idea. But now, he was thinking it over and it may be the only think they had left to do.  
  
"I'm going to go find Harry," James said.  
  
"Okay." Allison said.  
  
James found his son laying underneath the tree in their backyard. He was sprawled out with his left arm behind his head, relaxing and looking at the setting sun.  
  
"Hey," James said, laying down next to him.  
  
"Hey," Harry mumbled, not moving.  
  
"Could we talk?" James asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry said.  
  
James paused, staring at his son. He could see the sadness in him, and the anger. No 13-year-old should have to go through what Harry did. It was too much, Harry deserved a better life.  
  
"Harry, do you know that I care about you?" James said, leaning on his elbow.  
  
Harry's head moved and his eyes went up to James's.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I do." Harry said.  
  
James didn't say anything for a minute, Harry was still staring at him.  
  
"Well, Harry. There is something I need to show you down in my den. Come on," James said.  
  
He got up to his feet and put his hand out for Harry to take.  
  
Harry took it and James pulled him up.  
  
"What is it you need to show me?" Harry asked as he followed his dad into the house.  
  
"Um... just wait and see." James said, his heart dropping. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but it had almost been a month and Harry was going crazy. More or less James was too.  
  
When they got down to the den James locked he door with his wand, making Harry wonder but not dwell.  
  
"Let's drink some butterbeer as I show you," James said. In a blink of a eye two butterbeers showed up ontop James's desk. Harry's had truth potion in it.  
  
"Where'd you get these!" Harry asked, happy. He loved butterbeer and was ready to gulp his down.  
  
"Um, Remus gave me a carton. I've been waiting to share them with you. Here... let me find.." James mumbled as he pretended to be looking for something.  
  
Harry took swing of his drink and sat back in his dad's comfortable chair.  
  
After James saw Harry had drank some he stopped looking for 'nothing'. He went around and sat ontop of his desk, in front of Harry. Harry looked up at him with a emtionless face.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
James looked down when he heard some fear in his son's voice. This wasn't meant to scare Harry, just get James informed.  
  
"Harry, I need you to tell me your full name," James said.  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself, "Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry shot up, throwing his butterbeer on the floor, "You tricked me! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
James got up too, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes really tight.  
  
"NO! NO! Don't ask me anything! NO!" Harry screamed, getting away from James's grip.  
  
Harry dashed over to the door and used all his strength to open it, but to no avail. He banged and pounded. Finally, he reached in his pocket to get his wand. But he found it wasn't there.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Harry shouted, turning to his dad.  
  
James stood there calm and expressionless, "Relax Harry, just tell me what is bothering you."  
  
Harry fell to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his head wih his arms. He tried with all his might to keep out the sound of James's voice, because whatever James asked he woud be forced to say.  
  
"I KILLED HIM! MOM'S DEAD!" Harry shouted, you could tell how mad he was at himself afterwards.  
  
James walked over to his upset son and sat down next to him, he reached and rested a hand on Harry's arm.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" James asked.  
  
Harry flipped, he was screaming to try to prevent himself from speaking, "I'm scared! He's going to get me! He's going to kill you! I'm mad at you! I'm mad at everyone! I want to die!" 


	3. I hate you

It's been awhile since I've posted here. I now have 10 or more stories I am trying to get to- so, here's a long awaited chapter. Sorry.

NightMares

by: Mandi Bartell

"Harry, what happens in your dreams?" James asked, sitting next to Harry.

Harry was screaming off the top of his lungs to prevent himself from hearing James's voice.

"Stop it Harry! Stop it!" James shouted, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling it away from his ear.

"YOU STOP!" Harry shouted inbetween a scream.

"What happens in your nightmares?!" James shouted, his mouth up against Harry's covered ear.

"Voldemort-has-me! Mum-tortured!" Harry shouted, covering his mouth right after the last word exited.

"Mum's being tortured? What about Credric, is he in your dreams too?" James asked.

"Yes. Yes. AW! STOP IT DAD! PLEASE! STOP!" Harry screamed, rocking and hitting his back against the door.

"Harry just calm down, calm down!" James shouted.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Waiting to see if Harry would stop screaming if he pretended to stop asking questions.

Harry bent forward and laid on the floor on his stomach, keeping his ears covered. His breathing was coming in gasps for air and for a second James thought he was having a heart attack or something.

"Harry? Are you okay?" James asked.

Harry shook his head. His body was shaking like a leaf hanging on a tree with it's last thread.

James pulled him up into him and rested him [Harry] against him. Harry was acting like he was hyper-ventolating.

"Breathe Harry, just breathe," James said.

Harry took in deep breaths that sounded painful. James had had no idea he would get this upset- otherwise he wouldn't of done it. He barely got any information out of Harry, at least he found out the main things of his dreams. And now he knew what Harry was experiencing at night.

Lily being tortured? That would be awful.

Harry was sobbing and James wasn't sure if he was crying or just getting his breathing back to normal.

"Get away from me!" Harry suddenly shouted, tearing from James. His face tear-streaked and blochy red. He stood up and tried to open the door again.

"Harry," James said.

"No! I hate you! I hate you! Let me out damnit!" Harry shouted.

James looked down to the floor and then bringing his wand out to magically open the door. Within a second Harry had disappeared from the room. James heard him go up the stairs and the front door slam.

"Great." James thought, his heart broken from what Harry had said.

Later that night Harry stumbled into the house. He accidently knocked over a picture frame and breaking it. He leaned over to pick it up but ended up cutting his finger. Swearing under his breath he flipped on the light to reveil his father standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice sleered and vision blurry.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? ANY idea?" James shouted.

"Nope." Harry said calmly. The events from earlier flashing through his mind, telling him he hated his father and nothing would ever change that.

James bent forward and sniffed the air.

"How many, Harry? Where were you?!" James shouted, gripping Harry's shoulder so tight it gave Harry a sharp pain.

"Get away from me. You dumbass. I don't know what you are talking about," Harry said, trying to walk around James.

"Hold it right there young man. You know actually what I'm talking about. How many joints? You're high on a muggle drug! Were you down at that one house?" James asked, referring to the house two blocks from them, where a teen girl lived and everyone knew she was a druggy and always leered in new teenagers to do drugs and drink.

"I'm not high. You are. Now move, I want to go to bed," Harry said, shoving James.

"You don't talk to me like that!" James shouted, tighting his hand around Harry's arm.

"I can talk to you whatever way I want. You're lucky I came home to this dump. Where I can't even live in private because my 'father' insists on poking his nose in where it doesn't belong!" Harry shouted.


End file.
